Christmas Performance!
by Lilly-princess
Summary: Mizuki, Tsukiko and their band are about to perform when joker walks in and makes a disturbance. He Jokes around in his usually way but claims the girls are no fun since they both left the circus in the past. Mizuki and Tsukiko have an idea of how to make their performance fun and interesting.


Last Christmas by Brit Nicole.

Short story

Anime: Alice in the Country of Hearts

"So the next performer is Mizuki and Tsukiko," Vivaldi said with a smile.

The girls got up on stage, with Gray on the drum, Pierce on the key board and Boris on the guitar, the girls stood in front of the microphone. Mizuki smiled at Boris whom winked at her. Tsukiko what was going on between the two and giggled. Until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I thought you girls didn't sing," Joker said with a smirk and Tsukiko frowned at him.

"What do you want Joker?" Tsukiko asked irritated.

"Well maybe to know why you wouldn't sing for the time you worked at the Circus but you'll sing now," Joker said.

"Yeah well your circus was a prison," Tsukiko told him.

"Besides we're doing this by own free will," Mizuki said glaring at him.

"You used to like the circus Tsukiko," Joker told her.

"Yeah I used to like a lot of things. Then I changed," Tsukiko said glaring at him.

"You remember that you liked me?" Joker asked raising an eyebrow.

"I USED to. Hence the words 'used to,'" Tsukiko quoted with her fingers.

"Yeah, but I doubt you girls have a good voice," Joker told them crossing their arms.

"Shut up," Mizuki said annoyed by Joker.

"Make me," Joker dared her.

"Enough!" Vivaldi said, "Joker sit in your seat, Tsukiko and Mizuki continue with the performance."

"Guys, wanna do "last Christmas" song?" Tsukiko asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah," Mizuki said grinning knowing what Tsukiko was thinking.

"Okay," Boris agreed.

"Sure," Pierce said nodding to the girls.

"Let's do this," Gray said smiling.

Tsukiko sang the first verse.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby, do recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Mizuki sang the next line dancing to the music.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Mizuki danced next to Boris as he played the guitar and Tsukiko danced next to Pierce as he played the piano.

A crowded room of friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
Oh yeah, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
You're a man undercover, but you're tearing me apart  
Now I've found real love  
You'll never fool me again

Both girls sang at the same time and dance to the music as Vivaldi and others in the room except for Joker clapped their hands to the music.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away.  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special."

People in the audience clapped when the song was over. Ace whistled and Peter cheered for the band. Joker rolled his eyes and walked out of the castle. Tsukiko watched him leave then looked over at Julius who nodded to her. She smiled as she and Mizuki took a bow.


End file.
